Daughter
by Marleyrockz
Summary: Ashley Salvatore. Daughter of Elena & Damon Salvatore. Her parents are locked up in the tomb can't get out for sixteen years. Now, that It's been. Ashley has been waiting for this day to come. But what if she's not ready? What if something happens to her when a witch is angry at her? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

__"C'mon, Uncle Stefan." I groaned at my uncle. I wanted to go to the party tonight that happened every year at my school but as usual, I can't. Stupid Uncle. I crossed my arms across my chest. "I'm sixteen years old. I'm not a baby."

"Then why do you have your arms crossed?" Stefan asked. I looked down, grumbling. Uncle walked into the parlour and sat down on the couch. I sat down on the other couch cross from it. "You can not go tonight."

"Why not!" I shouted at him. He cannot be serious! This party was going to be huge, _huge! _He has to let me go. Has to. He shook his head at me. I came to a decision in my head. "I'm going and that's final."

"Oh, no you are not!"

"Yes, I am!" I shouted back at him.

Okay, While we are arguing about this. Let me introduce myself. I'm Ashley Salvatore. Daughter of Damon and Elena Salvatore. You may be wondering where they are and why I'm stuck with my stupid Uncle. Yes, he's stupid. Anyway, They're stuck in the tomb for Sixteen years. Yup, sixteen. They got their by having me. So, they will be let go any day now. I never seen my parents. I mean, I'm not allowed to go to the tomb and see them. It sucks growing up with out parents, but whatever. I have black hair, with blue eyes. People tell me I look a lot like my father and that I act like it too. But I wouldn't know. I don't know them. Apparently, I'm the same height ad my mother. Which is not very tall. I'm also full on vampire. (Both parts were vampires, don't ask why or how does this happen because I don't know.)

"I AM GOING!" I yelled lastly before I got up and stomped off to my room. I can't believe him. This is always like him. I can't do this, can't do that. I just want to kill him sometimes. I knew I can't because If I did. My parents might show up and ask where he is. I could not have them kill me themselves. I flung myself on my black and white blanket on my huge bed. I groaned at how annoying my Uncle could be. I snapped my head up and grabbed my cell that I left on my blanket. I texted Melissa, one of my cousins. The daughter of Caroline and Klaus Mikaelsen.

**_"Hey, you going tonight?"_**

**__**I texted her. I rolled onto my back to look at my white ceiling. My room walls has hot pink and black checkers on them. My two favourite colour and shade. I sighed as I didn't know what to do. Uncle Stefan wouldn't get to mad, If I snuck out.. I checked to see if anyone texted me. I saw a blinking unread text message. Maybe, I should put ym phone on vibrate next time...

_**"Uhh.. Hello. Yeah, I am going. Uncle, Isn't let you going like always?"**_

___**"Fuck no! I'm going and that's final!"**_

_**"Bad girl... um. Do you need a ride or are you bringing your car?"**_

_**"I'm driving there. Don't worry."**_

_**"Okay, I'll meet you there in about twenty minutes, al right?"**_

_**"Al right, girl."**_

**__**I put my phone down as finished texting her. I got up to walk over to my walk in closet. I searched though everything for something to wear tonight. It took me ten minutes to find my black skinny jeans, and my rolling stones tank top. I went over to put my high heel boots on. I walked over to my leather jacket to finish my look off. I walked over to the full body mirror to see that I needed to brush my hair. I had naturally straight hair that came form my mother. There's only a few things that came from my mother. I'm mostly just like my father. It scared my uncle sometimes. He told me that a week ago. I don't understand why though. As I combed my hair, I looked at the mirror. I looked plain, like always. I mean, I don't like wearing make up, and shit. It's whatever. I looked like this everyday. I put my brush down and walked out of my closet. I got my purse from the night stand next to my bed. I grabbed my cell to see that Melissa texted me saying that she was there and waiting for me.

I put all the stuff that I needed for tonight in my purse and grabbed my car keys. I walked out of my room to the foyer. I walked to the front door. I almost got out. Almost. I sighed as I turned around.

"Where do you think your going?" My Uncle has his arms crossed. I groaned at him. He always has to bring me down but not this time. Oh no. "You are not going to that party."

"Yes, I am." I told him continently. "Melissa is waiting for me."

"Tell her that you can't go."

"Can't, sorry." I smirked at him. I used my vampire speed to get into my car and start it. I backed out and drove off, smiling to myself. It was only a ten minute drive from where I lived, so I got there pretty quick. I got there it was about 7 pm. I got out of my car to see everyone dancing and drinking. I saw Melissa with our group of friends. She spotted me and waved me over. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I can't believe that I'm actually here for the first time. This is wild!"

"I know right!" Melissa wooed and handed me a beer from the cooler beside her. She opened it for me and handed it to me. I smiled at her. "So, see any hot guys?"

"I saw Keller looking fine tonight." Our friend, Kristina purred. Kristina was a bright blonde with brown eyes. She was the skankist girl in our high school. But we all knew she had a Huge thing for the quarterback, Keller Riley. "I'd tap that."

"You'd always tap that." Melissa shook her head. I just nodded drinking my beer. Two of our friends decided to talk to the boys. So, it was just Melissa and I now. "You know, I'll always wonder when our parents are getting out of that damn tomb."

"I know." I sighed. Melissa's parents are also in the tomb. So, my other Uncle, Jeremy is looking after her. I find her lucky because Jeremy let's her do stuff. I find it unfair. "At Least, you don't have Uncle Stefan looking after you."

"It can't be that bad."

"it is!" I groaned at the thought of being in that house with him. "He doesn't let me do anything. He let's me do certain things but it's boring."

"You should move in with Jeremy and I." She smiled at me. I leaned against the post that was behind me. I sighed at her. I looked around to see everyone almost bloodly wasted.

"I wish it was that simple." I shook my head at her. It wasn't simple. I think Stefan would kill me if I tried to move out.

"Talking about Uncle Stefan..." I looked at where she was staring to see five people walking up the lawn to where the band stand was. On the far left there was a huge guy. Blonde, really skinny. He looked British sorta, next was a perky blonde. She looked like she wanted to jump up and down. Than there was Uncle Stefan, who looked annoyed. Then a Brunette, who looked like she was washed up from the sea. Next, a tall guy with Black hair. "That guy with the black hair looks exactly like you."

"Do you wanna go over there" I asked her looked at the other direction. I knew, If Stefan saw me, he'd kill me. Melissa nodded, so we turned our back to them and walked into the woods. We saw a log and sat down there. It was far enough distance to see them. "I don't think they can see us."

"Yeah, I don't think they can." Melissa agreed with me. We drank our beers down and looked over. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"They're are parents." I looked at her in the eyes when she said that.

_I didn't know what to do._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! Okay, I decided to go somewhere new with this.. I hope you like it. hahaha. :)**_

* * *

"How about you two turn into animals?" Melissa and I turned around to see Rosalie Bennett. She was the witch. She hated us. So much. Melissa and I looked at each other. We both swallowed hard. You never wanted to get on her bad side. Rosalie closed her eyes and started to chant. I wanted to run but I knew that wasn't going to help. I was panicking. How could I meet my parents when I'm going to be an animal?

I felt like I was shrinking. All of a sudden, I was on all fours. I looked over to see Melissa.. she was a spider. I hissed at it. I looked back to see that I was a small and had a tail. I was black, full on black. I looked back up to Rosalie. She bent down and picked Melissa and I up. She started to walk towards the party. I felt the 'thump' of her steps. "Your mean!"

"I gave you everything a human can do, but your in cat form. You can speak, and hear but you can;t be a human till I say you can." Rosalie evilly chuckled. She was a real witch al right. She finally got to the bandstand in about two seconds. She headed over to my Uncle and my parents. "Stefan Salvatore."

His head snapped to Rosalie. He looked at the Spider and cat in her hands. "Hello, Rosalie."

"We need to talk." She paused. "Alone."

"Al right, but these people have to come too." He stated to her, clearly. She walked off to her right and back into the woods. After a few minutes, we got to a clearing. She turned around and bent over to place Melissa and I on the floor. Melissa headed over to me as quickly as her eight legs can. She went in between my flour legs. We were facing Stefan, and the other four. "So, what do you want?"

"You see this cat and spider?"

"Yes, what about them?" Stefan asked making a quick glance at Melissa and I. I felt Melissa shaking. If that's possible for a spider. I waited for someone to answer. I sighed mentally.

"The Cat is your Niece. I turned her into one because she reminds me of a cat with her very obnoxious ways. Spider, here. Is Melissa. She reminds me of a spider because she spins too many webs. So, I'll turn them back, when I want to." She chuckled lightly. I looked up at her but she was gone. I started to run to my uncle. He bent down as he saw that I was coming towards him.

"STEFAN!" I yelled as he picked me up. He looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry, Kitten." He smiled at me and hugged me to his chest. "Well, we got a new pet now."

"Where's Melissa?" I asked as Stefan finally let go of me and put me down. I looked around me to feel something crawl on my back. "Melissa?"

"Yes!" I heard her chirp on my back. I meowed at her. "What?"

"Why are you on my back?" I asked her curious. "You have eight legs, I have four."

"I do not want to be stepped on, thank you." I felt her lay down on my back. I cried out. I hated spiders. Always have, always will. "Anyway, who are the other four with you?"

"Oh," Stefan scratched his neck. He looked at all four of them. "These are your parents."

"We already guessed that." I purred. "Melissa, can you please go on someone's shoulder."

"Fine." I felt her get up from my back and onto the ground. I saw her crawl over to the blonde guy's leg and crawl up his left Jean leg to his left shoulder. She stood in a stance, waiting to go home. "I'm ready!"

"I'm not." I looked up at Uncle with my cat eyes to get him to carry me. He shook his head. I looked over to the brunette. "Can you carry me home?"

"Sure" She smiled as she bent down to pick me up into her arms. Everybody turned and walked though the woods. As we would walk, my mom would pet me, or scratch my head. "You are so cute."

"That feels nice, please keep scratching!" I purred against her. "Just wait till you see when I'm back to normal, I'm irresistible."

"You know what, I'm going to give you to your father now." She grabbed me and gently handed me off to the guy with the raven hair. Mom started to walk with Caroline, leaving dad and I alone.

"She seems lovely." I meowed out. Dad held me up where my face was near his chin. He was wearing a v neck, so i licked his chest. "Are we home yet?"

"No, we are not." He said to me. "So, how is it being a cat?"

"horrible." I cried. "I want to be me again. I was way more better looking."

"Your just like me."

"Uncle Stefan keeps telling me that." I told him. "So, are you and mom going to look after me now?"

"Yes, we are." He smiled. "Why?"

"YAY!" I cheered at him. No more Stefan! I was happy dancing in the inside. I'll miss him, but yaaay! "Thank god, he was a bore. He would not let me do anything."

"What a bore." He agreed with me. I rubbed my head against him. "What are you trying to do?"

"A cat?" I meowed at him. "oh, you have to get me some food, a litter box for me to go the wash room, also play toys!"

"Play toys?" He laughed. I didn't want to know what he was thinking. "Can't you go in the toilet?"

"I'm a cat, not a fucking dog." I snarled. Damn dogs. "I want cat play toys, to keep me busy or else I'm ripping Auntie Katherine's eyes out."

"I'll allow you to do that."

"Really?" I cheered. I felt the need to pee. "Are we home yet? I need to take a piss."

"Yes, we are finally home." He set me down. I looked to see that we were in the driveway. I ran past everybody in front and stopped in front of the bush. I bent down and took a pee. I felt so relieved of myself.

I walked into the house after my mom did. I strutted over to the couch and jumped on before everyone else came to sit. My mom was sitting next to me, so I walked onto her lap and curled myself into a ball. She kept scratching my head as everyone talked about a lot of things. I feel asleep, just to get woken up when Mother took me off her lap. I stretched as I got up from the couch. I jumped off the couch and made my way up the stairs to see if Uncle Stefan was in his room. I let myself into his room, of course. He was writing in his journal, so I jumped on the chair and onto his desk. He looked up and smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he extended his hand and petted me. I walked over to him and rubbed myself against him. "You're bored, I guess?"

"Yes, there's nothing to do when you're cat." I cried out to him. I sat down on his journal. "There's nothing to do but to meow, walk around, go the wash room, eat or to look cute."

"Well, you can stay here with me?"

"That's more of a bore." I whined and laid down on my tummy. "Uncle, why do I have to be cat?"

"Don't ask me" he raised his hands. "Maybe, Rosalie is trying to teach you a lesson."

"By how? To clean myself every five seconds?"

"Probably not, but start acting differently, maybe?" He shrugged at me. "I don't know."

"I always was nice to her, Stefan." I was. I was never mean to her. So, I don't understand why she did this to me. "This just don't make any sense."


End file.
